1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of motorcycles. More particularly, the present invention relates to lifting a motorcycle that has fallen on its side to an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycles and other two-wheeled motorized vehicles are used extensively for both recreational and transportation purposes. They may peripherally have a sidecar for transporting goods or one or two additional persons, and perhaps a trailer for transporting goods, but typically, motorcycles seat one or two persons astride.
A motorcycle is designed to remain upright at all times. A rider maintains the upright position by stabilizing the motorcycle with his or her legs and feet when the motorcycle is stopped in traffic, such as at a red light or a stop sign. In motion, the motorcycle is balanced in the upright position by the distribution of the rider's weight combined with the momentum of the motorcycle. When the motorcycle is not in use, it is kept upright using one of several kickstand apparatuses that are available commercially.
A motorcycle can weigh several hundred pounds. Generally, operator-drivers of motorcycles who lack the physical strength to erect a motorcycle lying on its side, or fearful of injury to themselves, choose not to erect a motorcycle lying on its side. They must wait for help from passers-by or obtain assistance, if possible, from a commercial road service.
In an attempt to circumvent this problem, the prior art has proposed several devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,337 (1999, Dubin) discloses a motorcycle erector device that erects a motorcycle lying on its side. The motorcycle erector device comprises a retaining link with a deformable coating, a self-contained power source of high-pressure, non-inflammable gas stored in a tank with a manually operated tank valve, a pressure reducing gas-metering nipple assembly installed in the tank valve, a flexible tubing gas-transfer assembly with quick-disconnect fitting, and an erecting spheroid assembly. The erecting spheroid assembly comprises a flexible spheroid enclosure, a retention point woven fabric loop, an access and service opening with closure means and an opening for the installation of a gas feed threaded fitting, a gas feed threaded fitting with seals, washers and an assembly nut.
One of the parts used in this invention, the compressed gas tank, may represent a danger to persons and property. If the pressure reducing gas-metering nipple assembly is knocked loose or off the compressed gas tank, either in an accident or due to faulty assembly, high-pressure gas will be allowed to escape quickly from the compressed gas tank. This could have the effect of turning the compressed gas tank into a projectile, which could injure or even kill persons within range or severely damage property within range.
German Patent Abstract DE3514704 (1985, Eberhard) discloses a device with an electric motor drive for raising a motorcycle. The motorcycle has a pivotable support, which can be pivoted about an axis. Essentially, the device consists in that the point of contact with the floor of the free end of the support together with the floor contact points of the wheels of the motorcycle forms a triangle. The formed triangle is such that the center of gravity of the motorcycle lies above the formed triangle while the motorcycle is being raised and when it is standing. The support is actuated by an electric motor by way of a speed-reducing gear mechanism.
This device must be affixed to the frame of the motorcycle in order to operate. It also uses an electric motor drive for raising the motorcycle. If the motorcycle battery does not have sufficient charge to power the electric motor or if the electric motor is damaged in the fall of the motorcycle, the device is inoperable and, thus, the motorcycle cannot be righted using the device. Further, the additional weight added to the frame in front of the motor may impact the performance of the motorcycle when the motorcycle is being ridden.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,295 (1983, Lemman) discloses a device which is designed to upright a motorized two-wheeled vehicle, which is lying on the ground, no matter which side it is lying on. The device is attached to the motorized two-wheeled vehicle where the fixably mounted device contains two removable retainer pins and two hinges, a pair of side portions each selectively hingeably connected to the fixably mounted device, and an expansible center portion containing a piston and cylinder which is connected by a hose to a means for pressurizing the cylinder space above the piston. The means for pressuring the cylinder space are either hydraulic or compressed gas. In another embodiment, the expansible center portion of the apparatus is replaced by a screw mechanism, each end of which is hingeably connected to the side portions of the apparatus.
A disadvantage of the Lemman device is that it must be affixed to a motorcycle. Also, the device must use an extrinsic part or mechanism to provide the required force for actually raising the motorcycle. The disclosed mechanisms are a hydraulic system and a gas-pressured system. If the mechanism in use is hydraulic, the system will require regular maintenance and the operator must be assured that the system contains sufficient hydraulic fluid at all times. If the mechanism in use is pressurized gas, the device will require a source for the compressed gas, which must be additionally carried on the motorcycle at all times. The dangers inherent in carrying compressed gas have been discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,265 (1994, Yaple) discloses an automatically actuated motorcycle lift stand. The stand comprises upper and lower stand units on each side of the motorcycle. This configuration enables independent raising of the motorcycle when resting on either side, as well as providing a normal parking function. Yaple also discloses a linear actuator comprising a plurality of concentric telescoping members driven by a small DC motor.
This device must be affixed to the frame of the motorcycle in order to operate. This can impact on motorcycle performance. Also, this device requires an actuating power source in order to operate. If the power source is not functioning when the motorcycle is overturned, the operator will be unable to right the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,764 (1985, Kelley) discloses a lift stand and method of using which lifts the rear wheel of a motorcycle off the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,763 B1 (2002, Lefebvre) discloses a lever-action vehicle lift for raising a motorcycle or other two-wheeled motorized vehicle from the ground surface. Both of these devices are used to raise upright motorcycles off the ground; they are not used or useable to right overturned motorcycles.
Therefore, what is needed is a simple, portable device for raising a fallen motorcycle. What is also needed is a device for raising a fallen motorcycle that can be easily carried on any motorcycle and which does not interfere with the performance of the motorcycle. What is further needed is a device for raising a fallen motorcycle that requires no motorized parts or any hydraulic or compressed gas system for operation.